Always
by when the night grows old
Summary: AU, klaine fluff. sequel to my one-shot "Dandelions" a leisurely stroll in the park on a nice spring day brings back some wonderful memories.


**A/N: soo, been working on this for the entire week! Been tweaking it and making it fantastic! I hope you like? And as mentioned, this is a SEQUEL to my one-shot drabble 'Dandelions' **

**if you haven't read it yet, click **here!__**ENJOY!**

It was finally a nice spring day in Lima. The sun was shining brightly, and the grass was starting to get greener. Everything in nature was opening itself up to the glorious weather shift; a spring awakening. Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson were strolling through the local park hand in hand, avoiding puddles as they went. The walk was mostly silent, both boys taking in the refreshing scenery. They followed along a winding path accented with beautifully blooming flowers bursting from the soils.

The scenic walk was one of the many the boys had partook in as almost a ritual. But today, something about today was different. The weather seemed oddly familiar, and the situation added a level of deja vu that Kurt couldn't simply shove off as nothing.

Slowly but surely, Kurt began to rewind to a time when he was just an eight year old boy with lots of questions, and not enough answers. A time when he was more alone then ever, but also a time when he'd found his prince charming.

Yes, the memory flooded back easily as if it were just yesterday. The way the sun shined, the way the puddles were as abundant as ever, the way Blaine's hand fit so perfectly around Kurt's...

"Hey, Blaine?" Kurt broke the comfortable silence. Kurt was now itching with anticipation, nearly bursting with hope.

"Yeah?" Blaine arched his eyebrow at his boyfriend. _Boyfriend_.

Though it had been nine—almost ten—years since they'd begun their fairytale romance, the title still sent jolts of happiness through each boy, though neither would openly admit it.

Kurt gripped his lower lip between his teeth, gnawing. The whole idea of what he had thought about saying now seemed ridiculous to him, almost irrelevant. Blaine could sense his hesitance.

"You can tell me anything, Kurt. You know that. Same as always." _Always_. The way Blaine could install reassurance in Kurt was mind boggling to Kurt's best friends, even Burt had trouble understand how Blaine could put Kurt at ease so easily, but at the same time make Kurt worry like there's no tomorrow over something as elementary as an outfit for a date.

"I know that, it's just...do you remember, by chance, when we were little?" Kurt was being vague, the kind of thing that was said when Kurt was unsure of himself, or afraid of Blaine's answer.

Blaine's mind raced back through his memories that had been filed away. He flashed back to when he first started kindergarten and he had his first mishap with white glue. His mind vaguely remembered a time in first grade when he was the only one in his class to get full marks on a math test. Then a fond memory, that was very dear to his heart, slowly began to replay itself through Blaine's memory.

Kurt expression turned solemn as Blaine's steps slowed to a halt. Kurt could see the glossed over look on Kurt's face, indicating he was deep in thought. Kurt's shoulders nearly slumped. _He doesn't remember..._

Blaine finally snapped out of his trance as the memory slowly faded away as he recalled racing to the swing sets, and winning, but being the dapper gentleman he was—even at the age of eight—he still allowed Kurt to take his place while he settled for pushing him. "_Higher, higher!_" Kurt's shrill, childish voice rang out in his ears as he reflected on that day.

"Never mind, it was silly anyways. I didn't expect you to remember it, it was a long time ago and—" But before Kurt could finish his sentence, he felt the release of Blaine's hand slipping from his as Blaine darted off the path to the soil.

Kurt stood in confusion for a moment before Blaine turned and made his way back to Kurt, one hand tucked behind his back.

"I picked this, for you." Blaine held out a beautifully blooming tulip. The petals were a pale pink, effortlessly matching the undeniable flame in Kurt's cheekbones.

Blaine twined their fingers together carefully. Blaine was trying to hold back his smile, and failing quite miserably as Kurt began twirling the tulip in his fingertips. If Kurt was recalling correctly, it would only be a few more seconds of twirling before...

"Hey look! There's more!" Blaine pointed a little ways up the path, directing at another bundle of a different flower. Blaine released Kurt's hand just as quickly as he had the first time and jogged the small distance up to the little patch.

Blaine returned promptly holding out a delicate carnation, colored in a milky white.

"I got you another one!" Blaine said with a ridiculously large grin on his face. Kurt's eyes were bright and carefree, paired with a smile that emanated a familiar glow of a younger Kurt Hummel.

Blaine intertwined their fingers as they kept walking. They walked past a stretch in the path where it was lined with bushes and shrubs. When Blaine's eyes found the next patch of flowers, Kurt's hand released in a simultaneous, fluid motion, as Blaine pulled away.

Blaine stood crouched beside the flowers for a little longer this time, trying to pick just the right flower to accent the carnation and tulip. So far, he'd grabbed two of Kurt's most favorite flowers, this he was sure of. One more...one more...aha!

With a victorious grin, Blaine turned and pranced to Kurt—_pranced—_before outstretching the flower to Kurt.

"For you, my love!" Blaine proclaimed comically. Kurt giggled without restraint.

Blaine was now holding out a stunningly golden hibiscus. Kurt accepted the flower with his cheeks flushed a bright crimson. It was only coincidence that these were three of his favorite flowers in their corresponding colors. _Pure coincidence_.

"Love is a grown-up word, Blaine!" Kurt smirked fondly at Blaine. Blaine's smile was large and allowed his eyes to crinkle, a sure sign of a humongous smile.

"Why'd you get me three of these?" Kurt smiled brightly as Blaine intertwined their fingers and they continued walking.

"Because one isn't enough to show you how much I like you. My dad _always_ brought my mom a boocane." _Always. _Both boys were trying to contain their giggles, though a difficult task, somehow they were both managing.

"I wouldn't mind just one. I like the simple things. So, Blaine. Do you think it's possible...that boys can like other boys like moms and dads?" Blaine stopped walking, forcing Kurt to shift his weight from one foot to the other.

"I think so. It's _very_ possible." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand a little tighter.

"What if I told you I liked boys?" Kurt couldn't help but smile at how ridiculous he sounded saying this to _his boyfriend_.

Blaine didn't respond, but rather leaned over and placed his smiling lips over Kurt's. Kurt's lips were warm on Blaine's, even for the small fraction of time that they were there. Though the kiss was chaste and soft, the passion still burned between the contact skin.

"Hey, me too." Blaine barely whispered the words against Kurt's soft lips. Kurt felt Blaine's breath ghost over his lips, and even in his own mouth. Kurt's breathing hitched slightly at the familiar tingle that spread through his whole body.

"That's not how I remember this happening." Kurt spoke slightly breathless. Blaine was _literally_ taking his breath away with every inhale, he stole some of Kurt's exhale.

"Hmm. The details are a little fuzzy." Blaine spoke and began to lean in even closer, his lips _barely_ brushing against Kurt's. Kurt moved to seal their lips together, but before he got the chance Blaine started speaking again.

"Can your kisses be my reward?" Blaine's words were barely audible over the sound of Kurt's breathing.

"I'd like that, my dear." Kurt could feel Blaine's smile as his lips brushed Kurt's, not quite a kiss. Just as Kurt was about to force his lips onto Blaine's, Blaine pulled back to look Kurt in the eyes.

"If I recall, kisses on the lips aren't the only kinds of kisses. So I'll kiss you here." Blaine placed a kiss on Kurt's forehead.

"And here," Another two on Kurt's cheeks.

"here," Another on Kurt's eyelids.

"here," Blaine kissed the tip of Kurt's nose.

"and...here." Blaine placed a soft kiss on Kurt's lips, finally. Kurt leaned into the kiss and wound his fingers into Blaine's loose curls, while Blaine's hands rested comfortably on Kurt's hips.

It wasn't until Blaine decided to deepen the kiss that his arms wrapped tighter around Kurt, his hands now pressed into the small of Kurt's back.

After Blaine ran his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip, without hesitation Kurt granted him entrance. They stayed like that for a while, just kissing. The kiss wasn't sloppy or needy, it was very sweet. Their tongues danced fluidly to a well rehearsed number. Their lips moved together in a well practiced timing. Neither boy seemed to care that they were after all _in Ohio_, let alone _in public_. Blaine broke the kiss after a considerable amount of time—considering their location.

"No complaints? I seem to remember there being a complaint." Blaine joked as he rested his and Kurt's foreheads together. Kurt flushed profusely.

"Mmm. I was young and stupid." Kurt spoke while his eyes slowly became filled with lust.

"Yet with an impeccable taste in boys and fashion, odd." Blaine was smirking as Kurt rolled his eyes and swatted at Blaine's arm.

The boys began to walk hand in hand once again down the winding path. In the distance they saw a swing set. It was almost as if god, or some other mysterious form was planning this.

"Race ya?" Blaine prompted. Kurt smiled and nudged Blaine gently in the ribs with his elbow.

"Even if you win, you'll push me, won't you?" Kurt said fondly. Blaine could help but allow the large grin to form on his lips.

"Always." _Always_. The word that Kurt and Blaine's relationship had revolved around. The promise of now, the promise of later, the promise of forever. The promise of _always._

**A/N: sooo I hope you liked it! :D I literally wrote this like...all week. It took me some time, but I'm finally satisfied with the ending. I'm currently writing a one-shot that is completely different from anything I've ever written (EXCITEMENT!) it'll hopefully be done by like...tomorrow. Or some point today. Not sure! But yeah, reviews are love. :)**


End file.
